Secrets Unfolded
by XxToshiro-music1220xX
Summary: Toshiro constantly mistreated by almost all of the world for his looks.but he has a secret he is a professional athlete, he sings, he paint, he has amazing strength and all of the above. But has scar left from his terrible past. Rating may change to M for gore
1. Chapter 1

Secret Unfolded Chapter 1

Toshiro road in a straight line going about 85 mph. everything spend by him in a blur he saw the beautiful oak trees rushing by as if to get away. He looked over to see the ocean filled with children building sandcastle, girls tanning, and people swimming deep in the water then get pushed back from the current.

Toshiro turned away and rode to see a large house that was three stories tall that looked similar to a mansion. He was riding a sports bike that he created with his own to hands. It was pitch black and had pictures of two ice dragons each running along each side. He was wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt, which had the writing "Hyourinmaru" on it. The he had on a helmet that was also black and had blue flames running along the back.

Toshiro came to a halt in his drive way. There were a total of three garages and parked outside was a pink Lamborghini, which was his sister's car. He parked and took off him helmet revealing his tan skin and pure white spiky hair and his piercing teal eyes that could stare into the soul. He walked to the front door and opened it revealing his black, white, and red interior house, which to the side was the living room to see his sister Rangiku Matsumoto.

She was sitting on the couch watch ASPCA with all the " sad animals" she calls it. She was wearing pajamas and a pink tank top eating a pint of ice cream. Then in the kitchen was Ukitake Joshiro who was his uncle and was currently cooking dinner. He had white long hair like his and was wearing an apron standing over the stove cooking what he thought was fried chicken.

"Hey Toshiro." Rangiku said tilting her head back show he could see her wearing one other most goofiest grins ever "How was your ride?" she asked as he sat down right next to her ignoring her question. "… It was …okay." He said looking at the screen to see white wolf father protecting his younglings in the corner scared and whimpering. On the screen it was saying, "** It is often that the father would reject the youngling and leave and some times would hurt or kill the younglings. Sometimes it was for food.**"

Toshiro turned away from and stood up sighing at the same time and head up to the weight room, which was on the third floor of the house. He walked in to see weights running along the wall that went in order from lightest and heaviest the heaviest being 150 pound the mean machine all over the room.

Toshiro took off his shirt revealing his extremely muscular body that looked to belong to a body builder. The shocking thing was not his muscle but it was the scars that littered his body. There was at least 5 bullet hole scars. Then there was a large scar that was about three inches from his shoulder and slowly shrinking into nothing ending at the end of his ribs. Then there was other large scar covering his body the there were some that disappeared into the waistband of his pants. They were all serious cut some jagged and some in a perfect line. Toshiro turned around to pick up a weight showing his back. His back was covered in whip scars that look to have been deep that could go to the spine. They started from the base of his neck down being cut off from his pants. The skin was still somewhat sensitive if there was too much pressure.

Toshiro began to bound 50-pound weights to each of his ankles. Toshiro walked toward a pull up bar as if he did not notice the weights at all. Toshiro grabbed the bar and took a deep breath and pulled himself up at a fast pace he kept a constant pace till he got to 500 pull-ups. Toshiro hopped down from the bar to the ground taking off the weights once touching the ground.

Toshiro stopped moving when he heard Ukitake call " Toshiro dinners finished." Toshiro continued to take of the weights, pulling on his shirt, and headed down with a sigh. He knew that his uncle tended to overwork himself leading to worsen his illness. Toshiro saw Matsumoto nagging Ukitake about working too hard and needing to rest while he was setting up the dinner table. Toshiro came over too help by placing the plates and silverware on the table.

They all sat down in a comfortable silence while Toshiro wasn't even eating he was pushing around a green pea with his fork. Then Matsumoto spoke up " Toshiro why don't you shoe your face to the world you just keep that helmet of your on all the time" Matsumoto said pointing her fork accusingly at him. " I have my reasons" Toshiro said standing up throwing away the rest of his food in the garbage and placed his plate in the sink and sat down taking a sip of water at the same time. Toshiro looked at the clock to see it read "11:28"

" You should go to bed" Ukitake said " You have school tomorrow" Toshiro froze at the word school and his facial expression turned into sadness, which Matsumoto noticed. Toshiro left without a word leaving up stairs to the second floor.

Toshiro despised his school or anything remotely related to school. He was constantly treated like a freak and was an outsider and didn't even know why. It was most likely his appearance he had white hair, teal eye, and pail skin. Then his cold personality. The bulling started from the first day of preschool to senior year. Also he became colder as the years went by. Also his dark past involving abuse from his father.

Toshiro slow made his way up to his room. He silently closed his door and climbed out the room and easily pulled himself and sat down dangling his feet over the edge. " I don't want to go to school," Toshiro whispered

"Why not" Toshiro quickly turned around to see Matsumoto come out of a door in the roof. Toshiro turned around and said; " It's nothing" Toshiro felt extremely guilty and knew he could not handle talking about it. Toshiro stood up and said good night quickly and jumped backward off the side grabbing the edge and swung himself into his bedroom window.

He laid down and thought about how bad he was feeling "I'm sorry Rangiku." He whispered and slowly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Next morning  
"Ring, Ring, Rrrriiinnngggg-" Toshiro was brought into an unconscious state and slowly lifted his and up smashing the alarm clock into a flat piece of metal. He picked up the now disk shaped alarm clock and through it into the garbage as if it was a normal occurrence.

Toshiro got up cracking his joints and stretched his muscles. Toshiro took off his shirt and tossed it into the dirty clothes bin. Which was in side his closet. He then walked over toward a large dresser pulling out a black undershirt pulling it on. He then pulled on a black button up shirt and a pair on grey dress pants and a grey tie and also black sneakers.

Toshiro walked out of his room into the hallway into the room across from his bedroom to reveal a bathroom. Toshiro walked to the sink and picked up his blue toothbrush and toothpaste and began to brush his teeth. Toshiro stared at his reflection as he brushed his teeth. He was trying to understand why people hated him. Toshiro spat and leaned forward grabbing a hand full of water and splashed it on his face. Toshiro gripped the edge of the counter stare as the water flowed into the drain. Toshiro eyes widened as saw what seemed like blood start to take place of the water. Toshiro jolted up and inside the mirror was a man with a man who was fat and short. He was wearing a white dirty t-shirt that looks as if it as not has been washed in weeks. Then suspenders connected to a black pair of dress pants. He had brown hair combed back and teal eyes like his. It was his father.

Toshiro turned around quickly to see the man was gone. Toshiro was taking deep breaths as if he was calming down from a panic attack. Toshiro slow brought his hands up staring at them they were shaking horrible. He sighed and slowly left the bathroom across the hall to his room.

Toshiro walked over to his backpack that was leaning against his desk and walked out of his room to see the house was still dark. Toshiro turned on the kitchen lights and pulled out a slice of bread from the fridge and pushed it into the toaster. Toshiro sat down at the table mentally and physically preparing himself for school.

He was brought out of his mental state at the sound of footsteps. He looked up to see Matsumoto sleepily walking into the kitchen "Good morning " he said standing up getting his toast. "Morning" she mumbled. Since her job is a famous model and she is a famous singer she need to get up early because she had a modeling job this morning. "You have another shoot. " he asked. " Yeah make up commercial."

Toshiro stood up taking his bag with his walking towards the front door and yelled "See you later" he closed the door and started his way to school with anxiety building in his chest. " Just one more week." He whispered

Toshiro walked onto the school ground and into the front door of the school. Toshiro felt his heart rate shoot up and a little sweat began to form of his forehead as he walked past the other students in the hall. Most were staring, talking about him, laughing at him, and throwing stuff at him such a paper balls. Toshiro walked down the hall to classroom 307 he opened the door and walked to his desk that was in the corner in the room and was cover in names such as "freak" and " monster" and also profanity. Toshiro sat down and got read for Anatomy.

Toshiro took out his phone, which was an iPhone 4S from his pocket to check his text messages. Toshiro saw he had a message from Ukitake and it read "You have a race in five days." Toshiro felt his phone being snatched away. Toshiro looked up to see Azon and behind him was a few of his so call "gang". One was really fat and one wash very skinny. Azon was a boy 2 years younger than him (Toshiro is 19 in the Fanfiction) he had black short hair and brown eyes and was shorter than him (Toshiro is 6 feet) wearing the standard school uniform that was untidy. Azon for some odd reason was in the same class as his from day one of preschool to the last week of senior year. Azon said, " Oh look freak here has a cool phone" he raised his phone into the air then with full force (which was the weakest through Toshiro has ever seen) throwing it into the ground shattering the screen. "Oops. I dropped it Hehe" he laughed walking away sitting in front of him. Toshiro stared at his phone on the ground and sighed picking it up not caring as small shards going into his skin and stuffed it into his pocket. Unknown to him his camera wash recording.

"Toshiro you useless piece of- what's wrong with you do you know how much that cost!" The teacher yelled. " You are to bring 500 dollars tomorrow for the new equipment or you will fail you again" he threatened. Toshiro stared at him. Azon's the one who broke the microscope. "Class dismissed"

Next class period (Gym)  
Toshiro sat in the bleachers of the gym reading a book "Angles and Demons" by Dan Brown. Everyone else was doing warm ups for boxing and to him they weren't just bad at it they were absolutely horrible. "What do you mean we don't have any punching dummies" Toshiro looked over to see the coach yelling at someone. The coach was short and round man who wore blue sweats pants and shirt and a black cap to cover his baldhead. He then turned to him and smirked evilly. " Toshiro get over here your going to be the punching bag. Go over to the pull-up bar and hang on It.," he said. Toshiro marked his page and walked down mumbling, "yes sir" under his, breathe. Toshiro did what he was told and was know hang in front of a long line of about 40 students Azon being the first to send his fist into his stomach.

Lunch  
Toshiro headed for the lunchroom seeing he was the first person in the room. He got into the lunch line to see the lunch lady who had her hair net and a large wart with a hair on her cheek. "May I have a slice of pizza?" Toshiro asked politely.

She looked up glaring at him and said "alright." She pick up a slice dropping it on the floor then picked it up placing it on a dirty tray then some mash potatoes and spat in it. Then an orange and a carton of chocolate milk then handed it to him. Honestly he didn't care he handed her 2.50 dollars and walked away tossing the entire thing into the trash sitting down away from everyone and placed his head into his arm. He did not try for the various food items being thrown at his.

Toshiro heard the last bell ring and walked out of the school and started his way for the Apple store for a new phone. The store was only a few blocks from the school he walked in to see there were not a lot of people, which he was happy about. Toshiro walked to the front desk to see a lady glaring at him. " Um I would like to replace my phone." Toshiro said feel pressure from her stare. "Name" she said looking down at her computer screen to his relief. Toshiro eye then widen a little then turned to sadness to see she was holding a bottle of mace under the desk. "Why?" he thought to himself. "Can I see the damage to your previous phone?" she asked with her hand stretched out towards him. Toshiro took out his phone handing it to her. She investigated it and handed it back. "I will be back in a minute." she said leaving. Toshiro sat down in a chair for guest and said, "This is going to be a long day."

One hour later  
"Hitsugaya please come to the front desk," the intercom said. Toshiro stood up slowly and pulled his bag on his shoulder and walked to the desk. "Please sign and take your phone and leave." she said. Toshiro stared into her eyes to see she was dead serious. Toshiro signed leaving the store.

Toshiro headed home. Toshiro looked to see his large house sitting on the hill. Then there was a steel gate and then inside there was a pathway leading up to the house. The entire property was 200 acres of land. Toshiro bent his knee at a slight angle and jumped over the ten-foot tall fence.

Toshiro opened the garage door in the middle. There were three garage doors. The one to the left was Ukitake's which held his Mercedes-Benz. Then to the far right was Rangiku's garage that held her pink Lamborghini. Then the one in the middle was Toshiro's which held his car, which was solid black and his sport bike. Toshiro built both from scratch. Toshiro got his keys that were in his pocket and started up his car. Toshiro pulled out of the garage and on to a solid piece of concrete the size of a basketball field. Toshiro headed back to his garage and got his spray paint and other materials. He was planning on adding design to the entire car. Toshiro took of his shirt revealing his undershirt and got to work.

Two hour later  
Toshiro was on the roof of his car and started to paint then he heard Rangiku walk up to him.  
" Toshiro were having a world tour." she said bluntly and smiling at the same time."...We are?" he asked completely confused "Ukitake was able to get us a world tour your sports and my singing and modeling." She said. "How am I going to hide my identity?" Toshiro said paranoid. "I don't know but it's about time you showed your face." Matsumoto said with a toothy grin. "How long is it a month or two?" he asked. "6 years." she said nonchalantly.

Toshiro stared at here blankly and finally said. "WWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTT!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

WWWWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTTT" Toshiro yelled staring at her astounded how simply she said that.

"Yep. Six years." Matsumoto said nodding her head. Toshiro just stared at her for who knows how long think about the negatives and the positive of the tour. ' If we go on this tour then I would get away from this place I call hell but I would be leaving my home town which most people consider a bad thing... This is gong to be a fun trip.' He thought. "When do we leave?" he asked turning back to painting he was painting an ice dragon. When a brilliant idea came into his head. "We aren't sure but it between a week and two months." she said "I,m going in now" she said turning to leave.

Toshiro walked into his garage and brought out his motorcycle and a bottle of ice cold water he just received from a small refrigerator he had. Toshiro rolled his bike over to his car leaning right next to his car and place his water bottle on the ground beside the tire. He then went back inside bring out a large case filled with electrical parts and stuff he found at a junkyard. Then on top of the case were a boa saw and a safety mask. Toshiro placed the case down picking up the safety mask pulling it on. Then picked up the bow saw driving it into the side of his car.

Four hours later  
Toshiro stood away from his car looking at it. He was completely covered with oil, and different colored paint mostly blue and white, and he had a few cuts on his hand. Toshiro reached into his back pocket feeling around for something. Toshiro pulled out a small black remote and it looked like a screen and had black and white buttons with white numbers. Then under those button was a open and close button and a lock button. Toshiro smirked and walk towards the house and stuck his head through the door and yelled " Ukitake, Rangiku I have something to show you." he waited and little and heard a reply from Rangiku saying "Coming." "What is it." Ukitake asked, "You will see". Toshiro said

They were now standing outside in front of his newly improved car. There eyes were wide open staring at the machine. There were two-ice dragon headson each side breathing blue and white fire that went all the way to the hood of the car. Ukitake finally spoke up "You did this." he said his eyes not leaving the car. "That not what I wanted to show you but yes." Toshiro said. "You mean there's more!" Matsumoto said astounded. Toshiro looked at the small device and typed in four numbers and pressed "Open"

It sounded like air whisping out of something. The side of his car came out and divided into two parts revealing his motorcycle fitted snugly onto a padded area. Then there were some more nosies and the motorcycle slowly slide out on a stand and the compartment lit up in light blue lights and the underneath if the car lit up the same color.

Matsumoto didn't even say anything see just ran over investigating the entire thing then saw a white button and asked "What does this do?" she asked pointing at it. "Press it." he said smirking at what was supposed to happen. She pressed it and various panels filled with tools sild out and she squealed in joy. "Oh my Gosh. Your amazing." she said glopping his face. " Can't. Breath. Matsumoto. " he said between short breaths of air. Everyone laughed.

Next day  
Toshiro sat in Language class taught by Mrs. Ayme Tomeko his homeroom teacher. Toshiro sat in the back like all other classes. "Everyone there is going to be a pep rally for all seniors and there's going to be a field trip on the last day of school to the biggest news this week. We are going the Hyourinmaru's race. " She announced happily. Everyone cheered but the only thing Toshiro did was remain frozen in place eyes widened in shock. Toshiro leaned forward holding his head think. 'Please. Please No.'


	4. Chapter 4

Secrets unfolded chapter 4

"How could this happen" he thought still holding his head swallowing the sadness that was building up in his throat. "This can't be happening."He was brought out of his thoughts as Mrs. Ayame began to speak again " Today there is going to be a basketball game against the rivaling school." She looked up at the clock reading 9:00 am. "The game starts at 9:30 so we will head down now" everybody stood heading out the door with Toshiro following a good twenty feet away.

Toshiro's eyes were focus on to tiles passing by as he walked. But unknown to him one of his larger scars were peaking out of the sleeve of his shirt. His focus was brought from the captivating ground hearing a small gasp. Look down a hallway to his right he saw the school nurse Dr. Unohana with her eyes widened as if in was one of the few people who enjoyed his company. "T-Toshiro can you come with me" she said confusing his to no end "Why does she need to see me." He thought staring into her eye that showed signs of desperation. He gave a small nod.

He began to follow her down to hall to the nurses office. In the four years he has been to the school he had never been to the nurses room was white with a total of six beds and all around the room there were cabinets filled with medical supplies. "Please take a seat" Dr. Unohana said gesturing to the bed in the far left side corner that was beside a large window overlooking the senior parking lot. Walking over he sat down after dropping his bag on the floor.

Unohana pulled a wooden chair right in front of him. Sitting staring straight into his eyes after a short moment of silence she spoke "Toshiro why do you have that scar on your arm?" She asked. Toshiro's eye widened an he quickly looked down to see one of the medium sized scars peeking from under his short sleeve shirt. He quickly grabbed the the end and pulled in down in one swift motion and stuttered "I-It's nothing j-just a small accident." The stared at each other and see looked down to see his hands slightly shaking in his lap. "Toshiro can you please take off your shirt? " she said desperately "W-What! I can't" he said feeling his hands to shake at a faster speed. "Please. " she said begging willing to fall to her keens to see the unknown injuries. Toshiro looked into her eyes seeing the despair that would follow if he did not take off his shirt. He still refused to move.

"Can you at least tell me what happened and why you refuse to take off your shirt." Unohana said willing to come to a compromise. "Just a small accident with my father." Toshiro said.

Unohana noticed the feeling of fear when say 'father' she spoke up. "What did he do to you." Unohana said staring into hie teal eyes waiting for an answer. "He abused me. Mentally, Physically and ... Sexually." He said looking at his hands that were currently in a fist. There was silence.


End file.
